


This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale is a Good Alpha, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Plans, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: Boyd was staring at him like he’d gone insane, burger between both hands and a dollop of ketchup falling from the bottom, hitting the plate beneath it.Isaac was still sucking obnoxiously at his milkshake, but his eyebrows were raised in a very sassy, “You serious, fam?” sort of way.Scott looked like he wanted to vomit, though Derek wasn’t sure if it was about what he’d said, or about what he’d eaten. It looked like some kind of weird taco. Derek wasn’t sure it even had any meat in it, all he could see was lettuce. Maybe that was why Scott looked so sick, that was way too many vegetables for someone who lived off pizza and frozen burritos.Derek would know, he’d seen Scott’s apartment. The guy was lucky he was a Werewolf, or he’d have killed himself a long time ago.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 20
Kudos: 835





	This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.

“I’m sorry, you want to what?” Stiles asked, staring at him with a fry between his fingers and halfway to his mouth. 

He wasn’t the only one who’d stopped mid-bite. Boyd was staring at him like he’d gone insane, burger between both hands and a dollop of ketchup falling from the bottom, hitting the plate beneath it. 

Isaac was still sucking obnoxiously at his milkshake, but his eyebrows were raised in a very sassy, “You serious, fam?” sort of way. 

Scott looked like he wanted to vomit, though Derek wasn’t sure if it was about what he’d said, or about what he’d eaten. It looked like some kind of weird taco. Derek wasn’t sure it even had any meat in it, all he could see was lettuce. Maybe that was why Scott looked so sick, that was way too many vegetables for someone who lived off pizza and frozen burritos. 

Derek would know, he’d seen Scott’s apartment. The guy was lucky he was a Werewolf, or he’d have killed himself a long time ago. 

“I think he would appreciate it,” Derek said, shrugging neatly with his arms crossed. He’d invited them out for food, his treat, specifically so that none of them could run away when he proposed this idea. Of course, Stiles had been suspicious instantly given Jackson was absent, but he was weak to junk food. 

He’d been keeping the house junk-free to ensure his dad followed the diet his doctor had laid out for him, so the only time he really got to eat anything unhealthy was when he went out—which he didn’t often since he was saving money for school—or when he went to Derek’s to raid his fridge—which was why he was almost always at Derek’s.

Not that Derek minded having his boyfriend come over virtually every day, but he also didn’t want Stiles to grow up with the same health problems as his father. He’d started to stock less junk around, which was one of the main reasons Stiles had jumped on the opportunity for a ‘men of the pack’ dinner. 

It was only the men, because Derek had already gone out with the women, who were entirely on board with this plan. He’d also grabbed coffee with Ethan the day before to make sure he was also willing to participate, which he wholeheartedly was.

Honestly, it was kind of cute how in love Ethan and Jackson were. They almost put Stiles and Derek to shame, but not quite. No one could do sap and mushy feelings shit like Stiles could, as Derek had learned. Not that he minded, he was more than happy to be on the receiving end of Stiles’ sap and mushiness. 

“Just to be clear,” Stiles said, finally popping the fry into his mouth and chewing while he spoke. “You want to throw a massive party in the downstairs part of your home, invite a multitude of people you don’t know, all for the sake of giving Jackson the best birthday party he never even asked for?” 

“Why?” Isaac asked, even before Derek confirmed that was exactly what he wanted to do. 

“Jackson’s never felt part of this pack,” Derek said, looking at Isaac in response. “He’s always hovered near the edges, unsure of his place given the history he has with everyone, both as a school bully, and as the Kanima. Since he came back, he’s been trying, and it’s not a secret his family isn’t exactly supportive. He’s turning twenty-five, I think he’d appreciate knowing we care about him.” 

“You seriously want to throw _Jackson_ a birthday party?” Isaac asked, looking like he was questioning Derek’s intelligence. 

Scott still looked a little sick, but considering he had one hand against his stomach, Derek was starting to suspect the food was upsetting him and not so much what they were discussing. Only Scott could be a Werewolf with indigestion. Derek never put anything past that weirdo. 

“I want him to feel included,” Derek said, turning his gaze to Isaac again. Mostly to avoid looking at Stiles, since he’d been suspiciously quiet the past few seconds. That never boded well. “It’s no different than what I did for you last year.” 

“Yeah but, I’m not Jackson,” Isaac reminded him. 

“I think it’s nice you care about him,” Boyd said before Isaac could spout out any more semi-insulting things about his own packmate. “I’m willing to help any way I can.” 

“Thanks Boyd.” Derek offered him a small nod, appreciating that he was being supportive. And who knew, after this, maybe Jackson would feel more inclined to come to more pack events. As soon as he knew and understood he was well and truly one of Derek’s Betas, maybe he’d come around more. Sure, he was still hostile, but he and Stiles seemed to be getting along, at any rate. 

Surprisingly. 

“What the hell,” Isaac finally said, rolling his eyes and going back to his pasta dish. “Could be entertaining, if nothing else.” 

Well, it was better than a ‘no,’ so Derek would take it. He really wanted the whole pack on board, because if even one person didn’t want to do this, it would only reinforce to Jackson that he wasn’t welcome. 

When his eyes shifted to Scott, who was still holding his stomach, he winced and shrugged. “Whatever, as long as Kira’ll be there, I have no complaints.” 

“Still thinking with your dick instead of your head.” Isaac nudged him playfully. 

“Like you’re not going for Allison.” 

Isaac nudged him again, a little harder this time, and Scott grunted, still hugging his middle. He excused himself a few seconds later, making a bee-line for the bathroom. Derek didn’t know what to make of him, he was such a weird Werewolf. 

Finally, after a few more agonizing seconds, he shifted his gaze over to Stiles, who’d stayed silent for a majority of the exchange. He was munching happily on his fries, raising his eyebrows at Derek when he saw him looking his way. 

“Well?” Derek asked. Somehow, waiting on Stiles’ answer as the final one was more nerve-wracking than he’d expected. Probably because if Stiles said no, it would be hurtful not only as Alpha, but also as his boyfriend. Having the strategist and most important person in his pack refuse to cooperate would be a huge blow. 

“Well what?” Stiles asked, shoving his last two fries into his mouth before dragging a finger through the ketchup on his plate and sucking on it. 

“Are you in?” Derek asked, almost impatiently. He hated when Stiles played games, this wasn’t the time for him to be cheeky. “I know it’s not a great idea, but...” 

But he was hoping Stiles would take his side anyway. 

“Oh, this is without a doubt the _stupidest_ plan you’ve ever had,” Stiles informed him. Derek’s stomach had half a second to start dropping before Stiles grinned and said, “Of _course_ I’m in. I can’t wait to see Jackson’s face go purple.”

“Oh my God!” Isaac smacked Stiles, eyes wide and bright with mischief. “Do you think we can get it to go purple?!” 

“Hell yeah man,” Stiles insisted with a grin. “One part embarrassed, two parts pissed. It’s gonna be _epic_!” 

Well, not _exactly_ the support he was looking for, but at least they were on board. Derek caught Boyd’s eye, the guy giving him an aggrieved sigh before going back to his burger, shaking his head. 

They might not have been the most mature pack, but they _were_ his, and Derek loved all of them.

Even if his boyfriend was currently planning ways to make Jackson’s face go purple. 

At least he had spirit... 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
